Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{5}{12}-4\dfrac{4}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {4} - {\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {\dfrac{4}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{1}{12}$